Mobegypt to Present
by RedManic
Summary: What happens when Sonic is taken to the past to see how his timeline was made? What happens when he gets sucked into the past and has to find his way out?
1. Prologue

"You're too slow!" shouted a familiar voice, as a blue streak sped through the streets of a city. He was being chased by some of Robotnik's robots, but he just played it as game and had fun with it. To him, fighting Robotnik's robots were an easy piece of cake. He zipped through the city at speeds higher than anyone or anything else in the galaxy could reach. He was known as Sonic. He's known for his speed, AND for being the hero of Mobius.

The robots started to barely catch up to the blue blur. "No biggie!" he exclaimed, as he quickly skid to a hault, curled up, then spun toward the robots at high speeds, doing his signature spin-dash. He spun in a blurry blue ball at the robots. He hit the robots and smashed them to bits. He stood and looked at the debris of robots. "Robuttnik's robots are pathetic. I would've liked more challenge than that," he said. "Oh well." He rolled his eyes and shrugged it off. "Time to get some chilidogs!" He sped off back to the heart of the city.

His feet lit up with exhilaration as he ran quickly through the city. He skid to a halt at a chilidog stand. "One chilidog with the works, pal!" he said to the man at the stand. "Hmm..." the man just stared at Sonic, looking at him up and down, slowly. He payed close attention to all details he could see of the blue hedgehog. "What?" Sonic was kind of creeped out by a random chilidog stand man just looking him up and down. "Is there something on my fur?" The man looked at the blue hedgehog in the eyes. "Have you ever heard of Mobegypt?" the man asked. "Mobe-what-now?" Sonic was a tad bit confused with the man's question.

"Mobegypt," the man said. "Have you heard of it?" The blue hedgehog shook his head. He never recalled hearing, or learning, of that name. Was it a place on Mobius? Was it a place on a different planet? He didn't know. "You haven't?" the man asked. "Well, there's a museum here in the city." The cobalt colored hedgehog blinked. "Your point being?" he asked. The man looked at him with a glaring gaze. "I want you to take the tour in the museum. They talk about Ancient Mobegypt. They also talk about a God of Speed that came to be. You look just like him."

"Me? Look like a god?" Sonic laughed. "I've had some odd coincidences before, but this one takes the cake!" The hedgehog almost fell on his butt laughing. The man just gave out a straight glare to the hedgehog. "Unless you'd want to be the last of your family line, and be the last of your speed, you would probably want to learn about this God of Speed and find out if you could help save your rare hedgehog sub-species." He finally made Sonic his chilidog and angrly gave it to him.

Sonic stopped laughing, and just took the chilidog. "Thanks..?" Even after laughing hysterically, he was still confused. Many thoughts went through his mind. _'God of Speed? Ancient Mobegypt? It sounds boring, but after what he said, maybe it could be interesting. Maybe I should go...'_

The blue hedgehog yawned at the thought of going to a tour in a museum. "It sounds boring." He thought again, _'But maybe I could consider it...?'_ He thought for a moment longer, tapping his foot while thinking. "Eh. Why not? Maybe I might learn something?" Sonic shrugged, and zoomed to the museum.

***

Sonic stood outside the museum, looking at the entrance. He got engrossed into his thoughts. _'Am I really sure about this? I don't want to be bored out of my mind! But, my curiosity is starting to grow on me... What IS Mobegypt?'_ He just stared blankly at the entrance, lost in his thoughts. He blinked, coming out of his thoughts. "Well, let's give this a shot." He took in a deep breath and bravely ventured into the museum.

The inside of the museum looked a lot more beautiful than Sonic would probably have imagined. It had many different treasures, ancient books and relics, and holographic virtual reality history emulators. There were many different tours going on for different people for different topics.

"Hmmm..." Sonic looked around. "I wonder where the tour about Mobegypt is?" "Oh!" someone exclaimed. "I've been expecting you, Sonic the Hedgehog." A tall fox in a suit walked infront of Sonic. He had a golden tag on his suit, and an Official Museum Tour Guider badge on the inside of his suit. He looked like serious business. "Who are you?" the cobalt hedgehog asked. The man looked down at Sonic. "I will be your private Tour Guide." He smirked. "And, I can guaruntee you, Sonic the Hedgehog, this tour won't be boring. It will be the most realistic tour you've probably ever taken..." He stayed silent for a few seconds. The silence was so eerie, it felt like hours before the guide finished his sentence. "In the past." Sonic flicked his ear. He felt uncomfortable, yet he didn't have the feeling of being surrounded by danger or being led into a trap. Maybe it was his curiosity eating him up even more, or maybe he's just become anxious due to the eerieness of a mere Tour Guide. Not even the blue hedgehog knew himself.

The tour guide grabbed his hand and walked him over to a door. The door had a picture of a Sonic-like looking figure, and a golden door-knob. The guide opened the door and led Sonic through. The hedgehog was sure the guide was trying to make him feel as uncomfortable as possible, as he noticed every movement the guide made was slow and eerie.

"It's this way, Sonic the Hedgehog." he said sternly. The guide gently shoved Sonic toward a large hallway. Sonic looked at the hallway. The floor was covering with a golden-laced red carpet, and the walls were covered with ancient pictures of a Sonic-like looking hedgehog. "Who's that guy in these pictures?" Sonic asked. "You'll see." the guide said in response.

The guide finally led Sonic to the end of the hall, where there was a stand with a button and some goggles. The blue hedgehog was confused. "Here," the guide said. "Put the goggles on and press the button." Sonic did as the guide told him, and after pressing the button, with the goggles on, it seemed like he became blind. Everything was black, and he couldn't see anything. He tried to stay calm.

The blackness slowly started to fade to a sandy desert. The next thing he heard was a voice, but it wasn't from the Tour Guide. It sounded like someone younger.

"Masonic, come here!"


	2. Chapter 1

The view Sonic could see was so realistic, it was as if he were actually there. He was very amazed, and surprisingly interested. He was also curious. Who was that voice that called out someone... Similar to his name? Masonic? Who was this Masonic? Then, out of the blue, the same voice called out again.

"Masonic! I told you to come here!" The voice sounded slightly annoyed... Angered? Sonic couldn't really point it out. It's too bad he couldn't do anything or interact with anything he was seeing and hearing, otherwise he might find out everything a lot quicker.

"Coming!" shouted out a younger voice. Was that this Masonic? It didn't sound like the other person. Everything was confusing Sonic, now. He just wants to know what's going on and who is who, but he can't even see anyone! All he can see is sand.

All of a sudden, the view started to shake up and down, and move in a forward direction. Was he in a first person view? Was he seeing what someone else was seeing? The blue hedgehog grew even MORE confused!... And nauseous... He wanted to know who he was viewing everything as, and who was calling him... Or, Masonic...

Eventually, he saw a blue hedgehog dressed in weird clothing. He had a golden neck-dress and a white dress thing. The hedgehog spoke, "There you are, Masonic! You usually come running the first time!" Sonic noticed the hedgehog was talking to him, er... The person he was? Sonic thought he HAD to be Masonic. The hedgehog was talking to him, and called him Masonic.

The younger voice spoke again, "I know, Aman... I just felt weird for a moment..." By this point, Sonic knew the younger-sounding one had to have been Masonic, but who's Aman? The name rung a bell, and to Sonic, he thought maybe it wasn't his full name. Was it just a nickname? He didn't have the patience to remember anything that dinged in his head at the moment. He was trying to focus on who's who.

"Hey, it's okay, little brother." said the older one. Sonic could only assume this was the "Aman" Masonic was talking about. Sonic's field of view zoomed out somehow, and he could now see what Masonic looked like. He also had a neck-dress and a skirt-like thing around his waist. Masonic was also a blue hedgehog, who had Mobegyptian-looking eye-liner.

Sonic didn't ponder on their looks at the moment, except for the fact they were both blue hedgehogs. It didn't worry him that much though, as that wasn't the priority that was number one. He wanted to figure out where he is, and what's going on. Unfortunately, that might not happen right away. All he could really do was sit and watch.

***

Masonic and Aman were walking across the sandy desert. Masonic looked up at Aman and asked, "Hey Aman? Who do you think our Pharaoh would be after our current one dies?" Aman stopped walking and kneeled down to Masonic. He looked him straight in the eyes. "Our current Pharaoh is the best one we could ever ask for. He allowed our family to have the ability to speak to the gods, and gave us the protection of the Elders. If we ever got a new Pharaoh, I would hope to our gods that it wasn't an offspring of..." Aman's eyes filled with disgust. "... Of Robotnikhotep..." He stood back up, then looked forward. "You see, Ma? We live in a perfect place with our current Pharaoh. If that were taken away, Mobegypt would surely end in ruins." Aman sighed and looked down at Masonic. "So, to answer your question, I think and hope it's someone just like our Pharaoh now." They continued to walk more.

It seemed like forever under the hot desert sun until they got to their destination. They lived in a nice home together.

Masonic perked up. "Hey, Aman? Wouldn't it be great to see Mama again?" The older hedgehog looked down at Masonic. "Yes, it would be, little brother..." Aman sighed then walked to what seemed to be his room. Masonic did the same, but to a slightly smaller room.

In his room, Masonic picked up a golden-plated item. It looked to be a crown, fit for Pharaohs. Oh, how Masonic wanted to be a Pharaoh someday. He would get to make everyone happy and have everyone protected by the peace the Elders bring. Just the thought of the good things he would do brought him joy. Sadly, he couldn't wear the crown. He would probably get killed. It didn't matter to him, though. He always looked to the crown as his own treasure, and felt joy from it. Nothing would ever come between him and his dream, and he knows it.


	3. Chapter 2

Masonic woke up, letting out a huge yawn. He had fallen asleep, it seemed. He sat up on his bed, then looked over at his crown. "I'll be the Pharaoh, someday." He smiled then got up. Masonic walked over to his brother's room and peered in. Aman seemed like he was in a hurry.

"What's the rush, big brother?" Masonic asked. His older brother looked at him. "Today is the day of the new Pharaoh ritual, Ma!" Aman responded. "The ceremony for mummifying the old Pharaoh, and introducing the new one, is today!" Masonic's eyes widened. "What!?" He started to seem panicked. Aman closed his eyes. "It's unfortunate... But..." "But?" "But," Aman started, "You'll have to go on your own. I need to speak with the Elders. The ceremony is in the center of the royal courtyard, right in front of the tower." He smiled as he finished. "Everyone's welcome." Masonic blinked, nervous. It seemed like Aman could read his mind. "Here," He handed his younger brother a spear carved out of sandstone. "Take this. You need to defend yourself if you get attacked on the way there." Masonic nodded.

Both of them headed out, Aman heading to the Elders' Temple, Masonic heading to the courtyard. With every step the young hedgehog took, he could feel nervousness run through him. He was afraid of who the new Pharaoh would be. There were high chances it would be Robotnikhotep II, and he was not happy about it.

Masonic looked out in the distance and saw he was getting closer to the courtyard gates. He put his spear somewhere on his body where it wouldn't be seen, so he wouldn't look threatening, then approached the gates. Two large guards looked at him. One of them asked, "Are you here to witness the ceremony young child?" Masonic nodded, staying silent. They allowed him to come in, opening the gates. As he walked in, the gates closed behind him. He looked for the center of the courtyard, managing to find it easily.

There was a large crowd, cheering on, wanting the ritual to start quickly. Masonic just casually shifted into the crowd, blending into it. Before he knew it, the ceremony started. Guards came out of the tower, holding a mummy's coffin and the body of their previous Pharoah, Sonichotep.

After a few hours, their dead Pharaoh had been mummified and put into his eternal grave, when, soon after, their new Pharaoh was to be introduced. As the guards went back to the tower to bring out their new Pharaoh, Masonic was nervous. He wanted to know who it was, but at the same time, he didn't. He was afraid of who it might be. An announcer walked up to the large steps to the tower, then faced the crowd. "Villagers of Mobegypt!" the man shouted. "Our new Pharaoh... Robotnikhotep II!"

Masonic's eyes widened as the name was spoken with a large voice. It seemed like the name echoed through his head as worry started to grow through his body. He wanted to desperately get home and tell Aman, but he knew he was still at the Elders' Temple, speaking with the Elders. All he could do was just stand there, being tortured by the fact Robotnikhotep's kin was the new Pharaoh.

***

Aman had arrived at the temple not too long ago. He walked up to the Well of Holy Light that sat in the center of the large temple. Every step he made on the polished sandstone floor echoed throughout the large room. He went up to the well and got out a few golden coins, dropping them into the well, then kneeling down. "O' Holy Well, let the Elders allow me to seek the light. Show me my destiny, show me my fate, show me my message," he said, as he kept his eyes closed.

Soon enough, four figures approached him; the Elders. "Aman-Rapi..." All of them spoke in unison, creating an angelic voice that echoed throughout the temple. "...We bring dire news..." Aman watched them, listening closely. "...First, we will tell you this..."

The Elders summoned a large orb, showing an image in it for Aman to see. The image in the orb showed a blue hedgehog. All the hedgehog wore were red shoes and white gloves. "Who's that?" Aman asked. The Elders looked at him with glowing white eyes. "...He will end up in Mobegypt..." The orb disappeared. "...However, he is not from our time..."

Aman was confused, but, then again, the Elder always confused him. "...Now, Aman-Rapi..." the Elders began, "...Your fate will be dire... You shall cause the suffering of many people, whether you know,  
>whether you don't..."<p>

Aman just stared at them. "I'd never cause anyone suffering!" he exclaimed. He was angered by what the Elders had claimed, but, he tried his best to control his anger. "...You may be able to change your fate..." the Elders said, just before they disappeared. Aman stood there, even after the Elders left.  
>"Something strange is going on..." he said. "I better get home." He ran out of the temple and headed home.<p>

***

The ceremony had ended, and the gates had opened. People were heading back to their homes in the main village. Masonic was the last one left there. He seemed dazed. After a few seconds, he looked around, noticing everyone was gone. He yawned, a bit tired, then started to head to the gates.

Robotnikhotep II was sitting on his throne right on the balcony of the tower. He was watching the young hedgehog. "Who's that?" the new Pharaoh asked his guards. One of the guards responded, "That's Masonic. He's just another poor villager." The Pharaoh knew there was something more about Masonic, but he didn't know what it was.

He got up and walked into his throne room. Right beside his Pharaoh's throne, he opened a trap-door, walking down sandstone stairs, down to the basement. It was the room where Pharaohs can do many different things, including summoning creatures from different times, or doing an act of treason; fortune-telling, where he can find out anything without anyone finding out.

The act of fortune-telling requires an offering of a golden coin, which then allows the offerer to find out anything he wishes. The Pharaoh pulled out a coin, dropping it into a cauldron of golden magma. From the magma came dark purple mist, and a whisper, asking Robotnikhotep II, "What is it you wish for?"

He grinned and made his wish. "I wish to know what is so unique about this Masonic, and in what ways." The whisper responded, "As you wish..." and it seemed like all the answers were crammed into the Pharaoh's brain. He let out an evil chuckle. "This hedgehog sure is special, alright."

He grabbed a book. This book was the Book of Gods, telling all the different spells of the powers of the ancient gods of Mobegypt. "Heheh..." The Pharaoh found a spell that summons any creature, whether from the past or the future. "Maybe I can find more answers if I summon his future relative." He followed the steps of the spell.

He was almost done with his spell, when all he needed was another coin. Robotnikhotep II pulled out another golden coin, and added it in. He closed his eyes then concentrated, starting to chant a spell in a Mobegyptian language that was around when the gods had physical forms.

Soon after, a large flash of light filled the room. It was too bright for him to look, but, the light faded away quickly. He uncovered his eyes and looked at what the effects of his spell brought. When the Pharaoh looked, he saw a blue hedgehog in the room. "What's your name?" the Pharaoh asked. The blue hedgehog looked at him.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."


	4. Chapter 3

Smokey sand pushed up under Aman's feet as he urgently sped back towards home. He wanted to think to himself that it would be _impossible_ to be one to cause pain and that it would be _impossible_ for there to be another creature, residing here in the same utopia known as Mobegypt, from another time. It all seemed preposterous to Aman-Rapi, and that's all he wanted to believe.

At the same time, Masonic was slowly trudging home, tired from having to stand during many hours worth of a ceremony. Every single time a new Pharaoh were to be announced, many different villagers would have to stand in the center of the village, right in front of the palace, staying throughout the _whole_ ceremony. What made it even worse was the heat. The hot sun bore down at the poor ceremony attendees as they listened and watched the entire ceremony take place.

The young hedgehog yawned silently, his feet dragging in the sandy path back towards his home. He hoped his older brother, Aman, had arrived home before him. He always liked to tell his brother stories of the dreams he'd strive for. His brother was always there for Masonic, and he was happy about that. _'The most trustworthy brother you could ever know…'_

Just the thought of his sibling took his mind off the baring heat emitting from the sun as he slowly set to home. He had taken his spear off his back and put it in his hand, hoping he might find some dinner along the way.

Both hedgehogs eventually headed home, greeting each other and relaxing once they saw each other. Aman-Rapi didn't mention the message that was given to him at the temple, so he just let Masonic tell him all about the ceremony; including the dreaded news.

"… And that's when they finally announced his name…" The younger hedgehog gulped a bit, afraid of his older brother's reaction. "_Robotnikhotep II…_" The minute Masonic said that dreaded name, Aman jumped out of his seat. He was angered. How could they have let Mobegypt's worse Pharaoh's offspring become the new Pharaoh!?

However, the older hedgehog took a deep breath and calmed down, not wanting to startle his younger brother. This was a time of relaxation after what both had gone through, and they were going to cherish this moment, taking in all of the sensation of their aching and tired bodies getting a chance to rest for a little bit.

* * *

><p>The Pharaoh stared at the strange creature, a bit irked by the fact he was barely wearing any clothes. "<em>Sonic<em>, you say?" the fat Pharaoh asked. The blue hedgehog just stared at him before giving a cautious nod in return. Sonic was very confused. He didn't know how he got here, but he knew he didn't want to be here.

Robotnikhotep II chuckled a bit. He walked up to the blue hedgehog, knowing he was helpless in this position. Sonic knew this, too. He didn't have any space to run away due to the size of the room and the positioning of the furniture. The large man grabbed some rope out of a near corner of the room and viciously grabbed the new creature, wrapping the ropes around him tightly. "You could be the answer to _all_ my troubles," he said, before laughing.

The fat man set the tied-up creature in an empty corner, looming over him. "You will help me find out all I want to know." The cocky blue hedgehog just stared, responding to him with a question, "How do you plan to do _that_?" He was curious, strangely, but he shouldn't be letting his curiosity get to him. All he _really_ wanted to know was why he was here in the first place, and better yet; if he can even get _back_.

The Pharaoh gave a sharp glaring look at the hedgehog. "_You_ are one of the villager's future kin. You carry his blood and you carry a _special_ power." He paused for a moment, the silence in the room taking toll. It was very creepy to Sonic, and it almost sent a shiver down his spine. "_Speed_." The Pharaoh gave an evil grin. "You are what will tell me what I need to know."

Sonic squinted a bit, confused by this. He couldn't see any reason why he would want speed. He would be too fat to use it. "_Why_ exactly do you want this… _Villager_?" The blue hedgehog also wanted to know who this villager _was_. Robotnikhotep II responded. "Because, after doing some _investigating_, I have found out they're related to another villager known as Aman-Rapi. He is the only one with the power to talk to the Elders. If I manage to get my hands on Aman-Rapi's sibling, then I'll be able to have my ticket to him." He paused for a moment, smiling at his own plot. "Then, I can steal his powers and become _IMMORTAL!_" The Pharaoh's eyes glowed red with pure _ambition_. "_I WILL BECOME A GOD!"_

Sonic was startled by the sudden change of attitude. This man was evil, and he wasn't going to help him in any way. He figured he might be able to escape while the Pharaoh was distracted by his own ambition. He saw a small, sharp weapon made out of a rare stone that looked similar to metal. He tried to shift the weapon so he could start cutting his binds.

The Pharaoh noticed and became angry, picking up the weapon and tossing it aside. "My little _key_ is trying to escape the _Pharaoh_, eh?" He grinned. "_Not on my watch._" The only thing Sonic could see was the evil ambition filling the fat man's eyes before he lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 4

**[Author's Notes:] _I don't usually do AN's on this particular fanfiction, but I just wanted to explain. This chapter tells a little bit of Aman-Rapi's backstory, and explains how Aman is able to speak to the Elder's and why Robotnikhotep II is after him. It's not a very long chapter at all, but, I sincerely hope you enjoy this one. ;)_**

* * *

><p>Days went by and nothing special had happened. It seemed like everything was as it normally was; waking up and hunting for scorpions, then doing daily labor, then finally going back home and relaxing before dinner. Aman-Rapi enjoyed it being like this. This is the life-style he grew up with, and this is how he wanted it to be. He wasn't going to let the idea of the new Pharaoh being one of Mobegypt's most hated enemy's son distract him. Today was going to be the day of relaxation for him and his brother.<p>

The blue hedgehog had just finished hunting and delivered his fresh kill to his home. He walked back outside and went to a tall tree with a cool shade, sitting on a flat rock right under the shady leaves. This was his favorite place to sit when he was a child. He would always watch his parents as they went hunting, and he would always go with his parents to the temple.

The temple didn't used to have the Elders in it. It used to have the Gods; the Gods of Speed, Strength, and Wisdom. They were what brought Mobegypt together. When the Gods were around, they forbid any evildoer to become the Pharaoh and rein terror across the helpless Villagers. They were our guardians, our protectors. Aman-Rapi always adored the Gods, fascinated by their power.

It was one day when his parents sent him off to the temple _alone_ for the very first time. As he walked through the sand, heading to the temple, he was excited. He didn't care for the blasting heat of the sun, nor did he care about the dry sand upon his slipper. Aman wanted to see the Gods. The anticipation is what drove him to take such a strong journey. He wanted to know why he was heading there, but he had a feeling it was something good. The young little hedgehog was right.

Once he arrived at the temple, he stood before the large temple aghast, his young little eyes widened with pure excitement. The temple looked so young. No moss or crumbled corners, no webs or rotting tombs. It was a beautiful place to be, and what's better; the _Gods_ lived there.

Aman-Rapi joyfully sped inside. As he entered, a glowing golden light emerged from the center of the large temple. Once he saw the light, he stopped in his tracks and looked at the light in awe. _It was beautiful…_ As the little hedgehog watched the light, three large figures emerged from it. One was a blue hedgehog, one was a white horse, and the last was a green serpent. All three of them were large, standing tall. Their size and their power intimidated almost everyone, but not Aman.

He grinned, this being the closest he's ever been to the Gods. One-by-one, the Gods stepped next to each other, standing in front of the youngster. The blue God looked down at Aman-Rapi. This was the God of Speed. "Young Aman-Rapi…" the blue hedgehog said, "We have brought you here…" The white God, the God of Strength, with her luscious voice, continued on, "For we have seen your power…" Finally, the green God, the God of Wisdom, spoke in an angelic voice, "You are full of the cheer, agility, and will-power we've been searching for for many years."

All three Gods spoke in unison. "You are the chosen one, young child. You will be given the Gift of Three." All three started to glow white, becoming white silhouettes. "Your agility is worthy of the Gift of Speed." the God of Speed said, sending a pastel blue light to Aman. The light floated by the young one's head, glowing. Next, the God of Strength spoke. "Your will-power is worthy of the Gift of Strength." She, too, sent a light towards the child. The light glowed a powerful white. Finally, the God of Wisdom spoke, "Your cheer and your imaginative mind is worthy of the Gift of Wisdom." She sent a glowing green light toward the child.

All three lights circled Aman-Rapi's head, continuously growing brighter and brighter, until a large flash of light filled the entire temple. All anyone could see was white. As the child had his eyes closed due to the light, he could hear the voices of all three Gods speaking to him at once, creating a soothing, angelic voice. "You will be the one to save Mobegypt."

Aman-Rapi smiled, looking up at the leaves. He had just drifted out of his memories. "That was how I got this gift…" he said to himself. "How I'm able to speak to the Elders…" He yawned a bit, noticing it was starting to get late. "I better get back home. Masonic's probably waiting for me."

The hedgehog stood up and stretched his limbs, then, set off and headed home. He made sure to capture any stray kill that might be lurking about. The more food they had to eat, the better.


End file.
